The End of The Cycle
Summary One of the first sentient life forms in the galaxy, The Zroni made numerous technological advancements and eventually discovered a realm of pure thought known as the shroud, which granted “magical” powers to any species with access to it. After a civil war between two factions that left the species extinct, the divine faction in particular managed to survive by fusing their own souls together in the shroud, forming a god of unimaginable power known as The End of The Cycle. While unable to directly leave the shroud, The End waits patiently, offering deals of imaginable power it grants to those who enter the shroud and are willing to act as its vessels into the regular multiverse. However, anyone who makes a deal with it inevitably regrets it once they realize they've given their eternal soul to be consumed by it. Its exact goals are unknown, but the end seems to have a desire to consume life, planets, and souls, although whether this is out of hunger, hatred, or any other reason is intentionally left a mystery. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least 2-C Name: The End of The Cycle, The End, The Reckoning, The Divine Origin: Stellaris Gender: '''None '''Age: Unknown. At least tens of thousands of years old (Has been waiting since the birth of all sentient species in the galaxy, which includes not only humanity but a bird species that spent tens of thousands of years as primitive before eventually becoming spacefaring) Classification: Shroud Entity, Deity Born out of "Divine" Zroni souls Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 5), Reality Warping (Beings from the shroud have psionic powers more powerful than any mortal does, psionic powers allow beings to rewrite reality with thoughts alone), Teleportation, Sealing & Absorption (Capable of making entire sections of space submerged into the shroud, appearing to still exist in our reality but anything going through being unable to come back), Soul Manipulation (Will absorb the spirit of most psionics at the reckoning), Non-Corporeal (Not make of either physical matter nor energy, but rather pure thought), Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Acausality (Type 4), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Technology Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Zero Point Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9), Illusion Creation, possible Nigh-Omniscience, Dream Manipulation, Portal Creation, Likely Numerous others, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sealing, Quantum Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, and Precognition | All previous abilities, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Cosmic Awareness, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Abstract Existence (Type 1; It true form is from a realm of pure thought predating the entire multiverse) and Nonexistent Physiology (The Shroud contains absolutely no energy), Void Manipulation (Can control the shroud, which is a nonexistent realm), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, upscaled from the worm in waiting, and it has been stated concepts function differently in the shroud), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, possibly type 3; as this has happened with other shroud entities and no one has looked at its true form) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Far stronger than The United Nations of Earth, although they can still oppose it to some degree), able to ignore durability in many ways | At least Low Multiverse level (Superior to Zroni minor colony who could destroy universes) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easily travel through the boundaries of space and cross the entire galaxy) | Immeasurable '(Scales to shroud entities to whom the concept of time was "alien". Superior to the Worm in Waiting) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | At least Low Multiversal Durability: At least Large Star level ''' (Even the strongest firepower of the united nations of earth can only slightly even effect it) its status as a being of pure thought makes it hard to damage | At least '''Low Multiverse level Stamina: Seemingly endless Range: Interstellar | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Comprehends technology that is unattainable in verse with countless years of research. Superior and similar in nature to an unnamed being who watches over every universe simultaneously. Has knowledge of "The inconceivable multitude of options and probabilities that exist both in the past and the future") Weaknesses: None Notable Key: The Reckoning | The End of The Cycle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Stellaris Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Technology Users Category:Madness Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Biology Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Technopaths Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Tier 4 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Super Scientists Category:Psychics Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Abstract Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Aliens Category:Gods